1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drag mechanisms for fishing reels and, in particular, to such mechanisms which can be preset as well as being variable and which will preserve the "free spool" condition when preset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art such as that shown in the Griste Patent No. 3,425,644, it is known to have a preset adjustment knob, which can be rotated to preset the force in the drag mechanism in a reel. This is accomplished by means of turning the knob (92 FIG. 6 of Griste) which is keyed to a preset screw in a bearing positioning head 63. This is threaded in a bearing carrier 61. Rotation causes axial movement of the head 63 and bearing 60. Thus, when the preset knob is turned, it moves the bearing and spool shaft and spool; thereby removing the clearance between the drag plate and the drag washer in the reel's drag mechanism.
Also in such mechanisms, there is a brake control or drag lever 75 (FIG. 1 of Griste). When one rotates the lever 75, it rotates the cam 68. The pins 65, which are fixed to the bearing carrier 61, move along the surface 70 and force the bearing carrier 61 axially to the left.
For free spooling, the brake control lever 75 is positioned such that the cam follower pins 65 will be seated in the notches 69 in the cam. In this position, the drag washer 37 will be held apart from the drag washer 42 by the action of the springs 39 and 40. No braking action will be applied under this condition.
Presetting of the desired braking action can be effected by rotation of the preset knob 92 which determines the positioning of the bearing 60 within the carrier 61 independent of the shifting of bearing 60 by the operation of the brake control lever 75.
The free spool condition in such a prior art device can be lost when the preset screw is tightened enough that it removes the clearance between the drag members.
Thus, it is desirable to be able to preset the drag, without losing free spool condition.